


Dragon Ball: Ultimate Wars

by orphan_account



Series: Dragon: Ultimate Wars [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dragon Ball: Ultimate Wars kicks off with the 'Might' Arc.





	1. Ultimate Wars Guide/My Return to writing!

Dragon Ball: Ultimate Wars Guide + My Return?

Firstly, I want to start by telling you all about my return to writing! I Stopped writing due to lack of time originally, but then I realized my previous works were a bit of a cringe fest a littered with mistakes. So, I spent a lot of time perfecting my writing and I am a (somewhat decent writer now) I still have a lot of work ahead to further perfect my writing skills, but at least now I'm confident to post my work publicly. That being said, previous works will NOT be continued. I Want to make more original writings that I can enjoy without older books/chapters being filled with mistakes. Thank you!

Dragon Ball: Ultimate Wars Guide

Notice: Dragon Ball: Ultimate Wars is a non-profit, Fan Fiction writing work, I am not associated with, Toei, Shueisha, Funimation, or Akira Toriyama, in anyway, shape or form. I Own NO rights to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super or ANY Spinoffs or Movies.

Dragon Ball: Ultimate Wars will be taking place after the Moro Arc. Sadly, at this time it is not completed, meaning only completed stuff, like Vegeta with Instant Transition will be included.  
It'll be inspired by the plots of the old Dragon Ball: Z movies each with their own twist. It'll include new characters 

SPOILER ALERT BELOW

Fan-Made Forms!  
Might: Might is a form achieved by eating a bite or more of the Giant Apple that grows on the Tree of Might. It makes your Aura, Eyes, and Hair the color Orange, sort of like Super Saiyan God, but Orange instead of Red. Might is 700xBase form.  
Super Saiyan Might: Super Saiyan Might is achieved by Combining Might with Super Saiyan. to get a power level multiplier you take Basex700x50. It looks like Super Saiyan with an Orange Aura.  
Super Saiyan Might 2: This is the same as but you plug in Super Saiyan two hair, hair color, eye color, and multiplier.  
Super Saiyan Raging Might: Take Super Saiyan Rage and turn the Outer Yellow Aura Orange as well as plug-in SSJR multiplier.


	2. The Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue of DB:UW

#  The prologue

Their fist collided, sending a sonic boom through the sky. They moved at rapid speeds, exchanging blow for blow. 

“You ready, Vegeta?” Goku asked, pausing their sparring session.

“Hmpf, whatever, Kakarot,” Vegeta replied, powering up to Super Saiyan Blue.

“Really, straight to Blue?” Goku asked in a confused voice.

“Just shut up and power up, Kakarot!” Vegeta barked.

“Okay, fine, fine!” Goku said, powering up to Super Saiyan Blue.

They then continued sparring.

Meanwhile, on the ground, not far from where the pair are fighting, Bulma watched their auras colliding as their punches sent shockwaves through the sky.

“You know, sometimes I wonder if them two will ever stop once they get into it. Saiyans can sure be strange sometimes,” Bulma muttered to herself as she sipped on her margarita. 

King Kai’s planet, minutes later.

“No, this is not good! Another whole planet erased of its life in just two days! If it continues on this path, I may have to warn Goku and the others, as their planet will be in the dangerzone soon!” King Kai exclaimed, with a look of horror on his face. King Kai stood looking downward, weighing his options, albeit, very carefully.

“Hmmmm, before I drag Goku in, I should ask Supreme and Elder Kai about what their thoughts on this situation are,” King Kai muttered. King Kai then contacted Supreme Kai and Elder Kai telepathically. 

“Supreme Kai, ha-” King Kai said, before getting interrupted.

“Yes, me and Elder Kai are aware, this situation could turn out badly!” Supreme Kai said, cutting off King Kai in the process.

“So, what now?” King Kai asked.

“I Have no idea, we could try contacting Goku and his friends,” Supreme Kai replied.

“Well, we sure as heck ain’t fightin’ whatever took out dem planets, Elder Kai said, “Between my weak, old body and your small fragile power levels, even the three of us can’t take on whatever’s killin’ all those people”

“Hm, I agree, it looks like we have to rely on Goku,” Supreme Kai said.

“Again,” King Kai added.

“For now, let’s just examine the situation further before we take action” Elder Kai said.

“Me and Bubbles both agree,” King Kai said.

“Well I, for one, think we should take action sooner! Every second we take risks another live!” Supreme Kai said.

“What’s the worst that can happen by waiting? We’re just gonna revive everyone who died in the end with the Dragon Balls anyway,” King Kai said.

“I Agree with King Kai,” Elder Kai stated.

“But-But!” Supreme Kai Shuttered.

“Haven’t I taught you any patience boy?” Elder kai asked.

“I’m Sorry, Elder Kai, sir!” Supreme Kai apologised.

“It’s okay, but value the art of patience, young Kai,” Elder kai said.

“Anyway, King Kai, continue to monitor the situation and we’ll do the same, and come to a conclusion soon based on the threat level,” Supreme Kai said.

“Will do,” King Kai replied.

“Oh, and one last thing,” Supreme Kai added.

“Hm?” King Kai wondered.

“Good luck,” Supreme Kai said.

“You too,” King Kai replied before severing the telepathic connection. This could-could end the universe as we know it! King Kai thought. I’ll need to contact Goku if things heat up anymore.


	3. One day later, Planet Earth, Residence of Son Goku.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Kai, Shin, and Elder Kai contact the Z Warriors about the coming threat.

#  One day later, Planet Earth, Residence of Son Goku.

Goku snored away, but was suddenly woken up by the smell of Breakfast. Goku shot up and ran out of his room and into the kitchen.

“Good morning dad!” Goten yelled happily.

“Good morning Goten!” Goku replied happily.

Goku then ruffled up Goten’s hair a bit. 

“Goku, you need to get to work! You’ve been missing too many days training and sparring with Vegeta!” Chi-Chi said.

“I’m Sorry Chi-Chi! It’s just that all the people I’ve battled recently have been so strong! Jiren, Broly, Hit, and Moro, then there’s always Frieza lurking about. I Have to make sure I train as hard as I can to ensure the universe’s future, because sometimes, even the good guys can be enemies, like Broly and Jiren, and who knows, the next enemy can be even stronger than anyone I’ve ever gone against!” Goku said.

“It’s just that I barely even get to spend time with you anym-” Chi-Chi was cut off.

“What cha makin’?” Goku asked.

“Oh, just the usual, Eggs, Bacon, Potatoes, and Sausage,” Chi-Chi said.

Chi-Chi handed Goku a plate of the Breakfast.

“Thank’s Chi-Chi!” Goku said, sitting next to Goten and shoving food down his throat.

“Yeah mom! It’s really good, thank you!” Goten said.

“Aw, you’re welcome sweetie” Chi-Chi replied.

“Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillian, Tien Shinhan, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, please head to Kame Island to meet with Me, Supreme Kai, and Elder Kai. Oh, and Satan, wake up Majin Buu and have him come too. Hurry, it’s urgent!” King Kai told them all, telepathically.

“Dad, what was that?” Goten asked.

“That was King Kai, it looks like he needs our help!” Goku exclaimed.

“What do you mean? I Didn’t hear King Kai,” Chi-Chi said.

“You want to come Goten?” Goku asked.

“Oh no you don’t!” Chi-Chi said.

“Yeah sure!” Goten answered.

“Where are you trying to take my baby!” Chi-Chi yelled.

“Just going to see King Kai it’s fine!” Goku said.

Goku put his hand on Goten’s shoulder and instant transmitted to Roshi’s place.

“Goku! You get back here right now! Goku? Goku! GOOOOOKUUUU!” Chi-Chi yelled.

Goku and Goten arrived to Kame House, Vegeta and Trunks were already waiting for them along with Roshi, King Kai, Supreme Kai, and Elder Kai.

“So, what did you call us for?” Goku asked.

“Wait until everyone arrives,” Supreme kai said.

As supreme Kai talked, Tien lands behind Goku and Goten.

“Goten, why don’t you go and say hi to Trunks while I catch up with everyone?” Goku said.

“Okay, dad!” Goten replied, running over to Trunks.

Goku turned around.

“Hey, Tien! How goes the Dojo?” Goku asked.

“The Dojo is actually doing pretty fine, I’ve made steady progress with many of the members and a few of them already know all the basics of Ki control,” Tien said.

“I’m happy for you Tien! You’re following your dream!” Goku said.

“Thanks Goku, how’s Chi-Chi doing?” Tien said.

“H-Hanging in there?” Goku said.

“You took Goten without her permission, didn’t you?” Tien asked.

“Uhm Yes, No, well yes?” Goku replied.

“Of course you did,” Tien said.

They both looked toward the sky to see Piccolo coming in for a landing. Piccolo then landed, kicking up dust around his landing point.

“Goku,” Piccolo said.

“Good to see you again, Piccolo!” Goku said.

“Same to you, Goku” Piccolo replied. 

Gohan then also landed.

“Goku! Piccolo! Good to see you guys!” Gohan said.

“Good to see you, son!” Goku said.

“Good to see you again, Gohan,” Piccolo said.

“Here comes Krillian!” Goku said.

In a matter of seconds, Krillian was visible flying toward Kame House from the sky. Krillian soon landed on the Island.

“Goku! Good to see ya bud!” Krillian said.

“Same to you, Krillian,” Goku replied.

The Group then got serious looks on and all looked at the three Kais.

“That should be everyone, excluding Buu,” King Kai said.

“So then, is everyone ready?” Supreme Kai asked.

“Yes, now what did you call us all here for? I Have training to do!” Vegeta asked.

“Multiple planets have perished within the course of a month or two,” Supreme Kai said.

“And whatever it is, is headed straight for Earth!” King Kai added.

“When can we expect our visitor(s)?” Tien asked.

“In About a few hours to a day” Elder Kai said.

“That’s a short time! We can’t even prepare in that time!” Goku said.

“Yes, now I hope you can see why we have gathered you all to this location,” Supreme Kai said.

“So, what now?” Gohan asked with a worried look on his face.

“Me and Kakarot will beat this fool. As for the lot of you, you all will stay back and watch us,” Vegeta said.

“We will now be taking our-” Elder Kai began to say.

“What is that eggnormous Ki?” Goku shouted as the whole group looked to the sky in horror.

“They’re here!” Supreme Kai shouted.

“We have to get away from here!” King Kai shouted, teleporting to his own world.

“Well, you boys have fun, but I’m not sticking around to die out here,” Elder Kai said, following King Kai’s lead.

“Well, good luck to you all! Oh, and one last thing, take the potara earrings, they could be useful while battling this… thing that’s on its way.” Supreme Kai said.

“When do you think it’ll be here?” Trunks asked Supreme Kai.

“Based on how fast it’s moving, I’d say about an hour or two,” Supreme Kai said.

“We have quite the fight ahead of us,” Gohan Said.

"Yeah, I hope he's strong!" Goku said, getting excited.

"I hope we can fight!" Goten Said.

"Yeah, maybe we can fuse into Gotenks to fight him!" Trunks said. 

"Would you all take this threat seriously? It's bad enough that King Kai, Shin, and Elder Kai came to warn us!" Vegeta said.

"I, for one, agree with Vegeta on this," Tien Said.

"Really? You never agree with Vegeta!" Krillian said, in a shocked voice.

Hm, I never thought about that, what if we can't defeat him? Goku thought. 

"Nah," Goku muttered, brushing away the thought.

"Dad, I know we only have a few hours, but I wanted to train with you, I'm close to unlocking a new form, I can feel it," Gohan said to Goku.

"How about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? We may be able to unlock that new form and even get you God Ki, if we have the time!" Goku said.

"That could actually work!" Gohan Said.

And so, the group split up into training pairs.

Goku and Gohan in the Time Chamber, Vegeta by himself in the gravity chamber, Piccolo training Trunks and Goten, Krillian, Tien, and Yamcha training on the lookout with Popo and Dende, even Mr. Satan was getting Buu ready for the fight by letting him take his nap early and making him prepared mentally.

After a few hours, the group sensed a massive power level on the way, heading straight for the lookout. They then saw something burning in the atmosphere, moving at hundreds of miles per hour.

Just as fast as they saw it, it landed in the forest below the lookout. The group, only consisting of Krillian, Yamcha, and Tien went down to the forest to confront the threat. When they arrived to the modified Frieza Force Ship, the ramp opened. They looked inside to see Cloning Chambers filled with Saiyan embryos. A group of Saiyan's came out of the ship, all sporting tails, including their leader, who looked exactly like Goku.

"Who are you?" Yamcha shouted. 

"And why do you look like Goku?" Krillian added.

Hm? The unknown man's interest was spiked.

"So it's true Bardock is alive, and is the Super Saiyan from this I've heard about?" The man asked. 

"Who's Bardock?" Tien asked. 

"If you don't know about Bardock, then…" the man muttered.

The group stared in silence.

"Is Kakarot alive?" The man asked. 

"Yes," Killian said.

"Where is he then? There's something I must tell him," The man asked.

"That's none of your business," Tien said.

"If you will not tell me, I will simply kill you then," the man said.

Before things could escalate further, they all felt three power levels approaching, and soon realized it was Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks.

Piccolo landed first, with Trunks and Goten landing minutes later.

"Don't think I was going to sit this one out," Piccolo said.

"Great, so a green man and two ki-" the man began to say, but noticed Goten.

"Are you the son of Kakarot?" The man asked Goten.

"How do you know my father?" Goten asked.

"So it's true," the man muttered. "You can call me Grand-Uncle Turtles, or just Uncle if you find the name to be too long," the man, now revealed to be Turtles said.

Everyone is shocked about this reveal, but it hits Goten the hardest.

"I Should be well over over my prime, but you see, a single bite from a giant apple that grows on the Tree Of Might, a world eating Tree, will grant you Immense power, a new form, and greatest of all, eternal Youth and immunity from Sickness, Virus, and makes it so you can only be killed by physical injury," Turtles said.

"Then why are you here?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, firstly to collect more Saiyan DNA to fuel my army of clones, I've already found Saiyan DNA dating back to two hundred years ago. My second goal is to unite with Kakarot and any other Saiyans on the planet. Finally, I want to plant a Tree of Might here, as each one you grow and eat the apple of gets your Might form stronger and gets you one step closer to full immortality," Turtles Said.

"Like we'd let someone like you do that," Mr. Satan said, arriving with Buu.

"Even these Saiyan Clones are stronger than all of you," Turtles said.

"What do you mean? These guys are weaker than the Ginyu Force!" Vegeta said, arriving to the battle. 

"Maybe so, but they all had a bite of the giant apples I've grown!" Turtles said.

"Yamcha, get him out of here!" Vegeta said, pointing to Satan. The Enemy Saiyans Then powered up to their Might form. Yamcha flew up to the lookout to deposit Satan. 


	4. The Saiyan Attack! Piccolo, Goten and Trunks are on the Defense!

Meanwhile the cloned Saiyan army is on the attack, Krilian gets knocked out by a powerful blast, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten are barely keeping up. However, Gotten has an idea.

"Piccolo, Trunks, get behind them and launch your strongest blast!" Goten shouts.

The three fly next to each other, funneling the Saiyan's in front of them.

"Final- Masenko- Kahame- Ha!" The three shout, launching their Final Masenko Kamehameha and wiping out a quarter of the Saiyan Army. They notice Krillian on the ground and being beaten down by Twelve or more Saiyan's, but, before they could do anything about it, two Saiyans pounce Trunks. However, Trunks goes Super Saiyan 2 while not being fused with Goten for the first time. While Might is a powerful form and gives a huge multiplier, two Saiyan's are equal to SSJ2 Trunks as the Saiyan's have a low base. Meaning Trunks is equal to them.

"Go save Krilian, I can handle these weaklings," Trunks said.

Piccolo and Goten nodded, flying closer to Krilian and launching a Special Kamehame Cannon with Goten going Super Saiyan 2 mid Kamehameha to strengthen the combo attack.

All of the Saiyans are blasted away. Goten and Piccolo run towards Krilian. Goten Shakes Krilian, yelling his name while Piccolo checks for a pulse.

"Damn it! We were too late, Krilian is dead," Piccolo said.

Goten teared up and said

"But-but Krilian was my friend!"

"It's okay Goh- Goten, we'll just revive him with the Dragon Balls," Piccolo said.

Turtles overhears this while watching his minions fight.

Goten and Piccolo are alerted to a power level spiking in dust kicked up by the Special Kamehame Cannon. The Biggest one of the Saiyan's that was pouncing Krilian walked out of the smoke.

"How'd you survive a blast that powerful?" Piccolo asked. 

The Saiyan Smirked

"I am apart of the Brute Force, a force of four clones like me that are stronger than any other clone and my name's Karot" Karot Said.

"You killed Krilian, you monster!" Goten yelled.

Behind them, a power spiked as Trunks went Super Saiyan 3, tired of dogfighting with the two Saiyan's. Trunks hit one of them in the face, sending him into the ground. Trunks then drop kicked the other, making him land right next to his comrade.The One whom was knocked down first, fired a Ki blast at Trunks, who simply side stepped around it, making it miss completely and hit a mountain, decimating it. Trunks countered with a blast of his own that hit between the two men, killing them. Trunks then approached Goten and Piccolo, powering down to SSJ2. 

"So, is Krilian okay?" Trunks asked.

"Sadly, Krilian didn't make it," Piccolo said. Trunks looked down with empathy toward Krilian's body, then up to Karot with anger.

"You killed my friend! No one hurts my friends!" Trunks yelled. Karot responded by going Super Saiyan and stacking it on top of his Might form. While his hair and eyes were like that of normal Super Saiyan, his aura was like that of Might, an Orange Color. 

"Goten, he's stronger than all three of us combined!" Trunks said. 

"Trunks, I think we should Fuse if we want to beat him!" Goten Said.

"Let's do it!" Trunks said 

“FUUUU-SION-HA!” Goten and Trunks yelled. A White light encompassed the two kids as they fused into one.

“You’ll pay for hurting Krilian!” Gotenks shouted, the white light being replaced by a Yellow Aura. Gotenks is enraged and jumps straight to Super Saiyan 3. Piccolo also goes full power. The Two Rush Karot. It Seems evenly matched as the two are throwing a flurry of punches while Karot Dodges, Blocks, and Counter attacks. 


	5. Tien, Yamcha and Buu vs the Saiyan Onslaught!

Not to far away, Tien is barely holding off Four Saiyans, he is doing so well compared to Super Saiyan 2 Trunks because of the speed of his Machine Gun Punch coupled with his two extra arms and his decent sized Power Level, however his Ki is draining fast and the fight is slowly going from even to in favor of the Saiyans. However, Yamcha arrives from the Lookout and Buu decimates three Saiyans before coming over to Tien. With assistance from Buu and Yamcha, Tien reverts back to two arms and cancels his Machine Gun Punches, the Saiyans are slowly being pushed back. Yamcha uses his Wolf Fang Fist on one of the Saiyan’s Gut, sending the already weakened Saiyan into the air, then Tien finishes the Saiyan with Kikohou, killing him. Then the next Saiyan is slammed into the Ground by Buu, hit into the air by Tien, and then hit with a Kamehameha from Yamcha. When they thought they finally won, an Immensely powerful Saiyan landed providing backup to the two remaining Saiyans.

“W-Who is this guy?” Yamcha asked.

“I Am the ender of you and this world!” The Saiyan shouted

“You no end Buu! Buu end you!” Buu said.

“Well, do you have a name? Not that it matters considering you’re going to die soon,” Tien said.

“Hmpf, My name is Beetarot,” Beetarot replied. Beetarot then combined his Super Saiyan form with his Might form.

“Take this!” Tien yelled, growing two extra arms and rushing him, preparing to Machine Gun Punch him. As soon as Tien reached Beetarot, Beetarot side slapped him into the two Saiyan Clones, who punched and kicked him back and forth like he was a volleyball, they continued until the one right of Tien was hit by a Psychic Attack from Chiaotzu combined with a Kamehameha from Yamcha. While it only did minor damage to the Saiyan, it distracted him long enough for Tien to fly by and slam into the ground, rendering him temporarily disabled from the fight. 

“W-Why didn’t you stay on the L-Lookout Chiaotzu?” Tien weakly asked, coughing blood.

“I Couldn’t let you die Tien!” Chiaotzu replied.

The Two Saiyans then split up, one going for Yamcha and one going for Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu tried to fight back, but was hit into the ground and was being beaten to a pulp. As for Yamcha, he used a Wolf Fang Fist, which kept the Saiyan back for a bit, but was also being overwhelmed. The Saiyan was now on full attack, Keeping Yamcha’s arms and a guard position, which injured Yamcha’s arm and slowly pushed him back. Eventually, Yamcha’s guard was broken as his arms were beaten and raw to keep them up anymore. The Saiyan saw his opening and took it, he hit Yamcha full force into the gut, sending him into the ground. Yamcha looked toward Buu as the Saiyan approached him.

He saw Beetarot putting too many holes in Buu to regenerate fast enough. He realized Buu, Tien, Chiaotzu and him were all about to die here. 


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Yamcha lost hope, a body of a Saiyan landed near Yamcha from the sky. Yamcha looked to see Vegeta in Super Saiyan 2 blasting away the Saiyan who was beating on Chiaotzu’s dead body. The Saiyan diverted his attention from Yamcha to Vegeta and decided to rush Vegeta. Big mistake. Vegeta blasted a hole through the Saiyan’s chest. Beetarot stopped blasting holes in Majin Buu and looks to Vegeta. Meanwhile, In the Time Chamber

"Dad, we need to get out there and help!" Gohan said.

"I Know, Gohan, but we can't until the Time Chamber door is fixed! Dende and Poop are working on it right now, all we can do is perfect that form and see if you can access Super Saiyan God again!" Goku said.

Vegeta, Buu and Beetarot were skirmishing, but Vegeta saw more Incoming Saiyan's that could kill Yamcha and Tien as well as sensing Piccolo and Gotenks losing, he knew he had to end this quick. 

"I'm sorry this was over before it truly began," Vegeta said.

"What are you talking about?" Beetarot asked.

Vegeta said nothing, powering up to Super Saiyan Blue and getting ready to launch a Final Flash 

"Final-" Vegeta shouted, with Buu taking a hint and charging a Majin Kamehameha.

"Flash!" Vegeta shouted

"Buu!" Buu shouted at the same time. The Majin Final Kamehameha was on its way, and there was nothing Beetarot could do. It wiped away Beetarot, turning him to dust. More Saiyan Clones came in, trying to take out Yamcha, Town, Buu and Vegeta. They were a cake walk for Vegeta, who was killing groups of them with single ki blast. Once the Saiyan group was killed, Yajirobe came from Korins tower and tossed Vegeta a bag of Senzu Beans.

"Now I'm gonna get outta here" Yajirobe said, before going up the tower. Vegeta tossed Tien and Yamcha some senzus and the group began to fight their way to Gotenks and Piccolo.


	7. Backup for Gotenks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotenks Gets backup, but sadly it's not enough.

Gotenks was running out of stamina and was about to defuse. They’ve already fallen into Super Saiyan 2, and things are looking grim.

“Time to finish you insolent brats!” Karot yelled, charging up a final blast. Gotenks Tried to dodge, but he’s just lost the power to maintain Super Saiyan 2 and has fallen back into Super Saiyan, to make matters worse, he doesn’t have the strength left to move. 

“I Guess this is the end,” Gotenks Said, falling to his raw, beaten down knees. Karot fired the beam.

“No, you won’t kill them!” Piccolo said, hopping in front of Gotenks and taking the blast, decimating him.

“Picco-” Gotenks said as he defused. Gotenks Defused leaving Goten and Trunks laying on the ground, with their faces in the dirt, unable to move. Karot charged a ki blast, and aimed it at the boys.

“Time to die,” Karot said as he fired the blast.

“Not on my watch!” Vegeta shouted, kicking the blast away before it reached the boys. 

“Another challenger appears, I’ll defeat you like I did the rest!” Karot said.

“See, but I’m unlike any opponent you’ve ever faced,” Vegeta said, powering up to Super Saiyan 2.

“Curious! Why don’t we put your theory to the test?” Karot said, rushing Vegeta. 

While Karot and Vegeta skirmished, Yamcha gave the boys senzu beans, bringing them back to full health.    


“While them two fight, Tien, Buu and Me need your help taking on that Turles guy, what do ya say?” Yamcha asked.

“Sure!” Trunks said.

“If it avenges Mr. Piccolo and Krilin, I’m in,” Goten said without his usual happy face, but with a face full of anger like he felt the wrath of the gods.

Hm, this is going bad, first I lose the army, now I’m about to lose the elites, why don’t I send one of my last assets, the last two elites? Turtles thought. Turtles proceeded to page some people from inside the ship on his modified scouter. 

Surely enough, out walked two Saiyans, one was muscular and the other was slim, but looked fast. Both Saiyans then landed behind Goten, Trunks, Buu, Tien and Yamcha. 

“Damn! They’ve blocked out escape route!” Tien shouted. 

Goten and Trunks both powered up to SSJ2.   
“You two go! Me, Buu and Trunks will hold them off!” Goten shouted. Buu Rushed the buffed Saiyan, meanwhile Goten and Trunks rushed the slimmer saiyan.

Buu delivered a punch to the Saiyan’s gut.

“Haha Buu got you!” Buu said.

“Try again!” the Saiyan roared with his deep voice. He then grabbed buu’s arms, ripping them off. He followed this with a kick and began thrashing Buu around.

Meanwhile, the two boys could barely keep up with the speed of the skinny Saiyan, even in their Super Saiyan Two state.

Trunks managed to land a hit to the Saiyan's face, damaging him more than they thought a single punch could, indicating that he's more fragile than the boys thought he was.

While he was staggered, Trunks punched him out of listening range.

"Goten," Trunks said.

"Yes Trunks?"

"Wanna see if we can reach Super Saiyan Three in our base forms?" Trunks asked.

Goten smirked, saying "If it means we can avenge our fallen friends, then count me in!"  


"Alright then, we'll need to find a way to distract this guy," Trunks added.

Before they could come up with a plan, the quick Saiyan was already back on top of them and throwing punches.

As they dodged his punches, something from behind them grabbed Trunks by the hair. Trunks screamed in fear.

Goten looked behind him, only to see the bigger Saiyan holding Trunks. Behind him, was a Buu that was in pieces and slowly regenerating. However, Goten knew that it was over for him, especially if Buu doesn't regenerate in time. Before these thoughts could make it through his head, the bigger Saiyan shot a blast through Trunk's chest. Trunks fell limp as he was violently dropped on the ground, blood spilling everywhere.

"Trunks! Nooo!" Goten exclaimed, tears falling down from his face at this awful sight. The two Saiyans smirked at Goten's pain and agony, but their smirks faded as they saw what happened next.


	8. Avenge them, Goten!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my newest one. The Other two were posted by me last night, however, I had wrote them months ago and never posted them. I Believe my writing has improved by a lot since then, but you guys will be the judge of that. Please enjoy, if any of you had read up to this point.

Both Saiyans looked in fear as they watched Goten’s sadness turn into rage. He began to scream out in anger as he was encompassed by a glowing yellow aura. Then, some Blue emerged inside of the yellow aura, electricity sparked, and his hair spiked up. He fell to his knees, letting out a final primal scream.

“RAHHHHHHHH!” He screamed, getting back up afterward.

The Bigger Saiyan was the first to move, trying to crush the boy.

However, Goten held his hand with one of his fingers and looked at him, nothing of his old self showing anymore, only pure Rage. Goten punched the man's arm, breaking it. He then gut-punched him, pushing him back as the air was knocked out of the man’s lungs and he spits up blood. Before Goten could inflict the final blow, the skinny one went into his Might form, hitting Goten with a flurry of hits that sent him into a nearby hill. As Goten recovered, he noticed the slim one about to deliver more punches onto him, however, he quickly dodged out of the way before he could land a hit on Goten. Goten then counterattacked, punching the Saiyan into the nearby ground. The Saiyan then rushed at him, delivering a gut punch which made Goten’s spit fly out of his mouth, however before the Saiyan could follow up, Goten quickly charged a Kamehameha and launched it, sending the Saiyan into the ground.

“Kamehame-ha!” 

Before Goten could fly down there and follow up, the bigger Saiyan hit him into the ground, then quickly flew down there, and grabbed his head with his good arm, slamming his head into the ground multiple times before tossing Goten aside. Both Saiyans then met up, looking at Goten and smirking as they were getting ready for their second attack. However, Goten weakly got to his knees and uttered,

“I Will be the one to avenge them,”

The Big Saiyan began to chuckle as he heard this, thinking that the kid couldn’t beat them. The Other Saiyan looked at him in disgust, wondering when this kid will realize that he’s weak.

Before they could rush the kid, or launch blast at him, Goten’s aura exploded, the Yellow and blue clashing for dominance inside of his Aura. He dashed toward the big Saiyan, inflicting yet another blow to his gut, the Saiyan stuttered back, then he raised his arm to backhand Goten’s head. Before he could thrust his arm down, Goten hit the Saiyan’s underarm with intense force, breaking his last good arm as well. Goten, with a look of pure anger, charged a Kamehameha, saying nothing as he fired it clean through the Saiyan. As his comrade fell to the ground, the smaller Saiyan processed what had just happened and his Aura burst as he combined Super Saiyan with his Might form. His speed was un unparalleled, only being slower than that of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Goten couldn’t react in time, he was getting beaten down and thrashed around by one volley of the Saiyan’s fist. In seconds, Goten was beaten and fell out of his Super Saiyan Rage form. Before the Saiyan could finish Goten though, both of them heard a primal scream on the right of them, toward where Trunks had died. Goten wasn’t the only one enraged by the death of Trunks.


	9. My Return to writing X2

Much like last time I quit, I quit again because I wanted to FURTHER perfect my writing. That being said, I do want to continue with this. Old Chapters will NOT be edited to be fixed. However, new chapters will likely be higher quality, much more clear to read, and fight scenes will be much more fleshed out. I'm not a professional writer, so there will be a few spelling or grammar mistakes, but I feel as if I am much better at story conveying and grammar/spelling now. 


	10. Nobody kills my son!

Before the Saiyan could react to the screaming, he was hit by a final flash and sent into the Earth. Vegeta landed by Goten, standing in front of him as if to save him from being attacked.

Soon the Saiyan hopped out of the hole he was blasted in, as Vegeta went from SSJ2 to SSG. He didn’t want to kill the Saiyan, he wanted to make him feel pain. 

“You dare kill MY son?” Vegeta shouted in rage. The Saiyan simply smirked at him as both went full power, their aura’s exploding. However, Vegeta took in his Aura, getting the max power possible out of being full power. The Saiyan rushed Vegeta, going for a right hook to his face. Vegeta caught his fist, and made a ki ball, pushing it against the Saiyan’s stomach and exploding it. Though, the Saiyan didn’t fly back since Vegeta was still holding onto his arm. The Saiyan attacked Vegeta again, using his left hand to aim for his gut, which was once again caught by Vegeta. Vegeta counterattacked, headbutting the Saiyan. He then let go of the Saiyan and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a boulder.

“Ha! That’s all the power you have?” Vegeta asked as the Saiyan got up and once again rushed him with a flurry of attacks, all of which Vegeta dodged, though to dodge he went SSGSS.

  
“You’re finished!” Vegeta shouted, actually smirking from a mix of pride and getting his sweet revenge. Vegeta attacked him with his own flurry of attacks, thrashing the Saiyan around. As he ended the combo, Vegeta fired a Galick gun. Initially, only it went through his stomach, but as it flew toward the ground across from the two, the Saiyan was dragged with the beam slowly turning to dust and fading to nothingness. A Saiyan clone not in his Might form rushed him from behind. Then, 18 kicked the Saiyan in the face as he flew. Making him fly back into the ground. She then followed up by bombarding him with ki attacks, killing him.

“I Heard the news! Where’s Krilin?” 18 asked frantically. As 18 landed, a Kikohou flew by her, it contained three Saiyan clones. It eventually slammed into the ground, exploding. The Three Saiyans were injured by it, but all three slowly got up. Next to Tien, Yamcha used his Wolf Fang Fist to send a Saiyan flying next to the other three. He then charged a Kamehameha, firing it and killing all four Saiyans.

  
“How many of these guys are there?” Yamcha muttered as the two landed behind 18.

  
“We heard screaming, is everyone okay? Also, where’d the Saiyan clones go?” Tien asked. Vegeta pointed to the sky, where a regenerated Buu was destroying weaker Saiyans, leaving shockwaves in the sky.

To answer the other question, Vegeta said “Trunks is dead. Tien can answer your other question.” Vegeta got on his knees, checking if Goten was still alive via pulse. He sighed with relief when he was, which isn’t normal for Vegeta. “As for you Yamcha, take Goten to the lookout for Dende to heal,” 

“O-Okay” Yamcha said, scooping Goten into his arms.

“And where are you going, Vegeta?” Tien asked as Yamcha flew off, heading toward the lookout that wasn’t far into the distance, in fact, it would be viewable if the clouds weren’t in the way.

“To confront this ‘Turles’ guy,” Vegeta said, taking off and flying toward the ship.

Tien sighed and looked at 18 who was still awaiting an answer. “18, Trunks isn’t the only one who perished today. We also lost Piccolo and… Krilin,” Tien said.

“Is that so?” 18 asked as a few silent tears fell down her eyes. “Handle these weaker enemies with Buu and Yamcha when he gets back, I will go with Vegeta to confront their leader”

“Are you su-” then 18 flew off, following behind Vegeta. Tien sighed once more, flying toward Buu and the majority of Turles’s surviving Saiyan clones. 


	11. Defend the way to the Lookout, Z Fighters!

Each time Tien punched a Saiyan down to the Earth, two more would arrive and land punches on him. He was slowly getting worn out. He knew that they were too spread out to do a Kikohou, so he knew what his next move was. As a Saiyan punched him and sent him flying down to the Earth, he stopped himself using his ki flying just inches from the ground. He got to his feet and the Saiyans rushed him. Before they could reach him though, he grew two more arms and raised his ki. Then, he lunged at them, using his Machine Gun Punches to cut them down one by one. Soon that wave was down for the count. From the constant fighting, he was getting worn out. He looked to Boo, seeing him in a similar state, being worn down and slowly overwhelmed. Then he felt a huge ki from behind him. He figured they were amassing for another attack so he quickly turned. However, behind him were a fully healed Goten and Yamcha. Before he could greet them, Goten suddenly sped up and kicked a Saiyan away from Tien which was trying to sneak attack him. Goten then followed up with a Kamehameha, they didn’t know or care if the Kamehameha killed the Saiyan or wounded him.

“Goten, it’s good to see you’re all better buddy!” Tien said, looking at Goten.

“Yeah! I feel a lot better! I’ll have to thank Mister Vegeta for saving me later,”

“Guys, look! I think that’s the last of them!” Yamcha said, pointing into the sky as Boo took out the last Saiyan in sight. 

Looking up Goten had a face of relief, knowing that Vegeta will likely take this guy out. He’s no longer as hellbent on revenge as he was before he went to the Lookout. “Do you think that was really the last of them?” Goten asked.

“I’m not sure, for now, we should remain on edge,” Tien replied. 

Then shortly after, Boo landed near the group.

“Boo killed them! Boo killed them!” 

“Should we head to the ship?” Yamcha asked.

  
“Not now, I sense stronger opponents other than that Turles guy in there, plus we need to defend the lookout from any further attacks. Somehow he knows what Dende can do and who he is. I Wouldn’t be surprised if he came for more than the Tree of Might,” Tien stated.

“Then you mean?” 

  
“Yes Yamcha, he could be after the Dragon Balls. Which would not only be bad for Earth but in the entirety of Universe Seven,” Tien said.

“Then what do you think we should do?” Goten asked.

“As I said, I suppose we-” Tien said before looking sharply as if he sensed something coming.

**Meanwhile, Turles’s headquarters, his modified Frieza Mothership.**

“Go my minions! Destroy what they call the lookout,” Tules screamed as a second but smaller wave of weaker grunt Clones flew out from the back entrance to the ship.

Outside, the group looked at the impending wave of bodies headed toward them. Boo immediately flew toward the Saiyan horde, followed by Goten.

“Goten wait!” Tien yelled, flying after Goten.

  
Yamcha sighed, saying “I guess I have to go help,” then taking off toward the Saiyan Clones as well.

Vegeta and 18 finished up the last of the entrance guards.

“That was a lot of them, and they were stronger than the rest of the grunts. If they’re anything to go by, then the inside of the ship will be hard to clear out,” 18 stated, wiping blood off of her hands.

Vegeta scoffed. “Only hard for a weakling, try to keep up!” 

Before they could head in, shadows of humans- no Saiyans flew above them. They both looked up, seeing what seemed like a never-ending horde of Saiyans fly by.

“Do you think they noticed us?” 18 asked.

“Yes, I believe they’re ignoring us until we attack,” Vegeta then noticed what they were heading for, the Lookout. “Damn! They’re heading for the lookout!”

  
“Should we stop them?” 18 asked. Vegeta was reluctant to answer until he both sensed and noticed Tien, Yamcha, Goten, and Boo heading to fight the Saiyans. As both groups met in the air, the Saiyans stopped to fight them. Shockwaves filled the sky nearby and ki blast were exchanged, the ki blast being viewable by the naked eye, however, the ones firing it weren’t seeable by the naked eye.

“Let’s keep going for now,” Vegeta finally replied as Saiyans finally stopped funneling in and reached the fight behind them. 

“But can they hold off that many?” 18 asked, actually showing concern.

“They’ll have to,” the pair then continued, entering the ship.


End file.
